


Dinner time

by Oopremusangst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (????), Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Don't Have A Good Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopremusangst/pseuds/Oopremusangst
Summary: Remus has a gathering with his friends :) (tw theres eating moldy and inedible food in this)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dinner time

Remus sat at the dinner table with a black and gray jacket, a crown and an old hat. These were his friends, Virgil, Janus and Roman. They all got along very well, they never fought and they were a happy group. Remus grinned, taking a bite out of his moldy sandwich. 

"Virgil are you going to eat?" The jacket said nothing in response, "yeah it's ok the bread is stale anyways." He said tossing the sandwich over his shoulder. Remus then looked at the old hat and smiled, 

"Jan you should make dinner like you used to! I dont really know how to cook." He said waiting for it to respond. When the hat inevitably stayed silent for a bit too long Remus' smile faded. He slammed his fists on the table and stormed away from the table, knocking over the crown. 

"YOU STEAL EVERYTHING! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, THEY ALL LEFT FOR YOU AND LOGAN AND PERFECT LITTLE PATTON!" He snapped, tears that were building up pouring down his cheeks. The crown fell the floor with a crash. "It isnt fair, nothing's ever fair." He wiped his tears and slowly picked up the jacket, holding the soft fabric to his face. "Maybe we can make it like it used to be.." he muttered putting Janus' old hat on. He trudged over to the broken couch, curling up with the sentimental items. "We can cuddle and comfort each other like we always did when Virgil got upset." He whispered, his voice cracking as he smiled weakly. **_You should just let go already you clingy, disgusting freak. What would Virgil say if he found you ruining his jacket? Or if Janus wanted his hat back and found out your dirty mop of greasy knotted hair touched his belongings? What if Roman found out you dented his crown? He would kill you, stab you with his sword and stomp your skull in. Everyone else would watch and laugh as you bleed out and die-_**

"they- they wouldn't laugh as I died- they would be sad and grossed out.." he said rather unsure of himself. _**T**_ _ **hey wouldnt shed a single tear if you were gone, you're annoying and a freak. You dont belong here.**_

"I have to belong here, I have to belong here." He sobbed, holding the jacket and hat tighter. "I belong here with my friends." _**your friends? Those are just things they left behind when they couldn't stand you anymore.**_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" he sobbed, punching his head and shaking. "Please please just leave me alone." The darkness felt like a fog wrapping around him. He just wanted his friends back, he wanted to talk to Virgil about Tim burton again, he wanted to play knights and dragons with Roman again, he wanted to curl up in Janus' lap and be read to again. He wished he could try one of Patton's cookies and be comforted by Patton like Virgil. He wanted to listen to Logan and do science experiments. He just wanted them, he needed them. His small body curled into itself, his tears staining the soft jacket. He held the hat close to his chest and had the crown resting on his matted hair. He couldn't have them, but he could pretend he did.


End file.
